<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book Worm by aresmeads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060275">Book Worm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aresmeads/pseuds/aresmeads'>aresmeads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>John Wick (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassin - Freeform, Bookshop, F/M, bookstore, fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aresmeads/pseuds/aresmeads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: “Are you still taking John Wick requests? Could I request John Wick falling in love with the reader who is either a librarian or a bookstore owner/clerk?“</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Wick/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Book Worm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stood behind the counter and waited with anticipation. It was opening day of your bookstore. You had always had a passion for books. It was like a window into another world. You even had a couple books of your own that you wrote around the place. </p><p>Even though there were only a few copies, you were still proud as ever. The shop was big enough to have stands and shelves as well as comfy couches for people to read. </p><p>The oak walls were covered in little fairy lights. All your personal touches reminded you of how you go there. You were a young age of 25. You never went to a university or anywhere after high school. </p><p>Instead, you worked a part-time job in the local library to save up. Finally after nine years of hard work you managed to buy your own shop without the help of your deadbeat parents. </p><p>A bell hung just above the door. As you were admiring your work when it rung. Your excitement was overwhelming, you tried to control it. A man with dark hair and chocolate eyes walked in along with his dog. The man donned a nice suit. He smiled at you and you smiled back. You watched as he walked around the store at all the different books.</p><p>“Cute dog. What’s his name?” You giggled.</p><p>“Buster” He chuckled and bent down to pet his companion. </p><p>“And yours?” You asked, biting your lip.</p><p>“John” He replied with a friendly smile.</p><p>“Y/N” You replied. He smiled and turned back to the books, one of them catching his eye. He picked up one of your books and your excitement grew. He turned around and started to walk towards you. John placed your book down on the counter and started to pull out his wallet. </p><p>“That will be $10 please” You requested. He handed you a note and you printed his receipt. He took it from you and smiled at each other before he left. His presence made your heart race. You hoped you would see him again another day.</p><p>For the rest of the day, you had people come in and look around. Some even bought some books. You were the only bookstore on the Main Street. Some people stayed and read which made you ecstatic. Your dream was coming true. You really hoped that John and his dog would come back. There was something about him.</p><p>You started to lose hope after two weeks. Some people came back a few times but John still lingered on your mind. Each time the bell dinged you looked up but today you weren’t. You had found a book that you couldn’t put down. You weren’t having many sales that day and you were close to closing.</p><p>You looked up to make a sale, only to be blessed to once again meet the eyes of John. Your attitude instantly changed and you smiled. </p><p>“Hi” You smiled. </p><p>“Hello” He replied. </p><p>“How can I help?” You asked. He held up the book he bought last time. You frowned when you saw it.</p><p>“This book,” He started.</p><p>“Is something wrong with it?” You asked confused. You were a little bit heartbroken. You poured your heart into it. It cost you lots of blood, sweat and tears to write it. </p><p>“No,” He caught your disappointment.</p><p>“I was actually hoping there were any other books from this author,” He asked. You were shocked. With a smile, you walked over to another shelf and pulled out the sequel. </p><p>“Book number two” You announced as you turned to hand it to him. Once he looked at it with a satisfied look, you walked back to the counter. </p><p>“It’s hard to find these anywhere else” He placed the book on the counter.</p><p>“I actually wrote it” You admitted, your cheeks blushing. You scanned it and he handed you a 10 dollar note. His eyes went wide and were clearly impressed.</p><p>“You wrote it?” He asked. You chuckled and nodded. </p><p>“Its very good” He complimented you. You blushed and smiled.</p><p>“Thanks” You bit your lip. You both stood there in silence for a moment. You felt disappointed as he started to walk out. You watched as he walked to the door and pause. Confusion skyrocketed inside you. He turned around and made his way back to you. Your heart was jumping with joy.</p><p>“Do you want to get a coffee sometime?” He asked nervously.</p><p>“Sure” You smiled, grabbing out a pen and notepad. You wrote your name and number on it and handed it to him.</p><p>“Let me know when” You smiled. He lifted the paper as a way of saying thanks and left your store. When the door closed behind him, you squealed in excitement. You looked forward to your coffee date. After finishing on a good note, you locked up your store and started to walk home. The sun was setting and it was getting dark.</p><p>You started to regret the special late night closing at your store. Your heart always raced when you had to walk at night. You thought of the worst thing that could happen. You shook off the thought and continued your trek. You knew something wasn’t right when your gut was screaming at you.</p><p>You turned around to meet a stranger who was awfully close. You gasped in fear as he held a gun to you. Suddenly an arm was wrapped around you. You tried to squeeze out of his arms but the other man took the gun off its safety. You stopped, knowing what was happening was real. A cloth was then pushed against your mouth. You tried to move but you started to feel dizzy and faint.</p><p>Your body went weak and you collapsed. The cold hard concrete ground scraped your body. Your body was yelling in pain. You were being kidnapped and you were terrified. You knew it had to be someone with a grudge against your parents. Thoughts raced through your mind as you went unconscious.</p><p>——</p><p>You gasped awake, hoping it was a nightmare. You knew it was all too real once you opened your eyes. You were tied down to the cold metal chair. Your wrists were tied behind you and your feet tied to the chair legs. A man was sat on the wooden stairs next to the door. You looked around the room and realised you were in some sort of old and rundown basement.</p><p>“Where am I?” You asked the guard. He didn’t reply, just knocked loudly on the door. It opened and a man walked through.</p><p>“Lets cut to the chase,” He spoke with the most calming voice, it scared you. You looked up at him and saw no life in his eyes. Fear ran through your veins in a cold chill.</p><p>“Now tell me,” He looked into your eyes, a look so cold it froze you.</p><p>“Did you parents steal their new technology?” He demanded. You hadn’t had contact with your parents in years, let alone know their secret plans.</p><p>“I don’t know” You answered. His face lit up with fury. He raised his arm and landed a punch square in your nose. You whimpered in pain. Blood trickled down your face, the metallic taste filling your mouth.</p><p>“Yes you do” He yelled at you before laying more punches on you. You screamed in pain. He let out his anger on you.</p><p>“No, I don’t! I don’t know anything” You begged. Your answer still didn’t satisfy him. He pulled a knife out of his boot and held it up to your throat. You didn’t dare move.</p><p>“Tell me” He seethed. Tears flooded your eyes. Your whole body ached and bleed.</p><p>“I don’t know” You whimpered. He pulled the knife away, cutting your throat slightly. It was a warning. You had to come up with something. You thought about lying but you had no idea what was happening. You had no problem throwing your parents under the bus. After all they had done to you they deserved it.</p><p>“Wait” You called out. He stopped, turned and walked back down the stairs. He raised an eyebrow as if telling you to continue.</p><p>“Yes, they did” You breathed out.</p><p>“Did what?” He tested.</p><p>“Steal your technology” You falsely admitted. He chuckled and got right up in your face.</p><p>“What kind of technology?” He tested once more. You had no idea. You knew they developed phones so you answered. He leaned back and walked up the stairs. He left the room and you sighed in relief. It didn’t last long because he came back, this time with a bigger and scarier knife.</p><p>“If you were telling the truth, you would know the answers” He sighed as if disappointed. You didn’t know if his anger or disappointed was worse.</p><p>“I am” You stuttered. He chuckled and lifted the knife back up to you. A loud crash distracted him and his face filled with worry. He stepped away from you and slowly walked up the stairs. The door swung open and a body came crashing through and taking the man with you.</p><p>They both laid on the floor, one groaning, the other dead. A man in the shadows stood at the top of the stairs. He raised his gun and shot your captor in the head. You gasped as he came walking towards you. You shut your eyes, hoping for a quick death. You felt a soft touch on your chin, causing you to open your eyes.</p><p>To your surprise it was John. He silently untied you and you sat still. So many questions raced around you were sure what to say. Once you were freed, you stood up. You were too weak and fell down. John caught you by your arms and carried you.</p><p>You saw the humane look in his eyes. You rested against his chest and relaxed. You steadied your breathing and fell asleep in peace.</p><p>——</p><p>Your eyelids felt heavy but you pushed them open. You were in a strange hotel room. Looking down under the covers you noticed you were in a new set of clothes. The blood had been washed away and your wounds covered. You sat up on your elbows and cried out in pain. You haven’t felt pain like that. It was like ice had run through your veins. You almost thought that you’d been given 1000 cuts because of how bad the pain was.</p><p>The door swung open and John ran through. There was an intensely worried look on his face. He ran over to you and softly touched your arm.</p><p>“Don’t move. It’ll only hurt more” He instructed. The memories of him killings all those men filled your vision. You pulled away from his touch and despite the pain, you moved away from him.</p><p>“Don’t touch me!” You screamed out in fear. He caught on to what you were talking about.</p><p>“Y/N,” He said softly so you’d calm down. You shook your head, every muscle screaming at you to stop.</p><p>“You killed those men,” You pointed at him.</p><p>“Are you going to kill me?” You gasped, tears streaming down your face. Your body was shaking and your blood was pumping with adrenaline.</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you. I got you out of there” He explained. You chocked on your laugh.</p><p>“You’re an assassin, aren’t you?” You spoke calmly. He nodded in response and your heart fell. You turned away from him and lay back down on the soft bed.</p><p>“Go,” You said simply. You heard his footsteps walk until they stopped in front of you. You looked up at him and stood up, slapping him in the face.</p><p>“I said leave!” You screamed. He took it and stood his place. You were dumbfounded as to why he didn’t react.</p><p>“I’m not leaving you,” He said with authority. You growled in frustration. You wiped away the tears and tried to walk away. He grabbed your arm and you didn’t dare fight back. You sighed, turning and looking up at him.</p><p>“Why?” You asked in defeat. He let go of you, expecting you to leave but you didn’t.</p><p>“Because I care about you” He admitted. It must have been the adrenaline because next thing you knew you smashed your lips onto his. He kissed you back with even more passion. You rested your forehead on him while you caught your breath. You closed your eyes, savouring the moment.</p><p>His hand caressed your arm and he kissed you once more, this time more gentle and loving.</p><p>“Go back to bed” He breathed out. You obeyed and once again joined the bed. You winced as you laid down.</p><p>“Lie with me?” You asked. You didn’t hear an answer. Instead, the bed dipped and he embraced you in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>